Naruto: I'Am Number Four
by FlavianAlfons
Summary: Bagaimana bila Naruto Uzumaki adalah 1 dari 9 garde yang selamat dari serbuan Mogadorian Ke Planet lorien, dan saat ini no 1, 2, dan 3 telah tewas ditangan Mogadorian dan kini Giliran naruto sebagai No 4, bagaimana kisah naruto melalui hari penuh perjuangan dan hidup dalam Cinta bahkan mungkin penghianatan?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto  
I'Am Number Four Pittacus Lore

Chapter 1 : Lari lagi dan Luka Gores baru

Hutan Kalimantan

"Fuu, tetap didalam, aku merasakan tanda Mogadorian diluar" kata seorang Pria sambil Memegang sebuah Pisau panjang bermata lengkung –Di Lorien senjata tersebut disebut Belati Extorsis- kepada seorang gadis bernama Fuu

"Baik Ayah" balas Fuu

Sementara Nakamoto –Seseorang yang dipanggil Ayah oleh Fuu, Atau Cpan di Planet Lorien- sedang melihat melalui sebuah celah di Pintu, tiba-tiba tanpa disangka sebuah bilah berpendar kehijauan menembus tubuh Nakamoto.

"AYAH!" teiak Fuu Syok

"La...la...lari F...f...fuu, Se...sela...selamatkan di...di...dirimu" Kata nakamoto terbata-bata sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir

Tanpa berfikir panjang Fuu segera lari dengan cara menabrak dinding Kayui ulin yang terkenal keras, tapi itu semua bukan apa-apa bagi Fuu  
Fuu terus berlari dan berlari tanpa henti, sedangkan dibelakangnya dia merasakan sesuatu-atau mungkin seseorang- sedang mengejarnya, dia berlari hingga sampai di mulut jurang yang memisahkan belahan Hutan yang lain, mungkin bagi manusia biasa jurang tersebut tak akan tersebrangi, tapi bagi Fuu dan juga bagi Garde yang lain itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil, Fuu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat, setengah menit kemudian Fuu-pun melompati jurang tersebut, bila ada orang yang melihatnya Fuu sesaat seperti terbang, tapi dia hanya melompat jauh –Itu salah satu Pusakanya-Hingga dia tiba dihutan seberang  
Dia masih terus berlari hingga ia merasa bahwa pengejarnya tidak mengikutinya lagi, dia berjalan dengan perasaan lega, tapi tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan besar menarik tangannya dan mencekik lehernya dan mengangkatnya 30 centi dari tanah

"Hehehe, lihat siapa yang kita dapat disini"kata sosok tersebut dengan suara berat"Buruan kita masuk sendiri kekandang kita"

"Puih" Fuu meludahi wajah sosok tersebut"Walau aku mati masih ada No 4 dan Garde yang lain yang akan membantai kalian" kata Fuu kemudian

"hehehehe, masih berlagak jagoan rupanya, terimalah kematianmu" kata sosok tersebut sambil mengangkat sebuah pedang yang berwarna kehijauan sambil memekik "Demi pemimpin besar Setrakus Mada-Ra"

Setelah berkata demikian pedang tersebut menikam jantung Fuu, setelah itu sosok tersebut merenggut kalung Loric dari leher Fuu.

Pantai parangtritis

"Putri, ayo kita naik Speedboat" ajak seseorang berambut Pirang

"Ok, Stanley" Kata Putri kepada Stanley

Saat sedang naik speedboat Stanley melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang lelaki yang ditembus pedang disebuah hutan oleh sosok berbadan besar, kemudian dalam penglihatan itu sosok tersebut berkata 'KAMU YANG SELANJUTNYA, EMPAT', tiba-tiba stanley merasakan pergelangan kakinya seperti terbakar, dan serta-merta kakinya memancarkan cahaya terang yang bahkan dapat telihat disiang hari yang terik

"STAN , APA YANG TERJADI!" teriak putri syok

"ARGGGGGGHHH" Stanley berteriak kesakitan

"Putri, jauhi orang aneh tersebut" kata seseorang kepada putri

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit dikakinya, Stanley berlari menjauh, satu yang ada dipikiranya 'kami harus pergi dari sini'

Stanley berlari dan terus berlari hingga Ia dapat melihat sebuah rumah di bagian barat Pantai yang belum pernah terjamah orang lain selain Stanley dan Cepannya-Raizor-, sesaat setelah Stanley-yang amat kelelahan- sampai di depan pintu rumah langsung roboh pingsan akibat lelah dan menahan sakit dipergelangan kakinya,  
sore harinya saat raizor baru bangun dari tidurnya, segera memeriksa keadaan sekeliling Rumah, saat merasa sudah aman ia segera keluar rumah hanya untuk kaget melihat Stanley Pingsan didepan pintu dengan sebuah luka gores yang kelihatan masih baru di pergelangan kakinya, saat itu ingatan Raizor melayang saat Stanley mendapatkan goresan pertama dan keduanya 

Flashback Mode On

Raizor/Alberto POV On  
Hei, perkenalkan namaku Alberto aku adalah cepan dari Garde yang keempat yang saat ini aku beri nama Charles Adam, kami berasal dari sebuah Planet Bernama Lorien Planet yang berjarak 100 Juta Kilometer jauhnya dari Bumi,kami baru tiba 6 tahun yang lalu, saat ini Charles berumur 15 Tahun, perjalanan kami memakan waktu hampir selama 4 tahun, baiklah aku akan menceritakan bagaimana Charles-atau Nomer Empat-mendapat luka Gores pertamanya, ini terjadi saat kami baru 4 tahun dibumi, waktu itu Charles berumur sekitar 11 tahun, demi memperlancar komunikasinya dengan manusia dan menghindari kecurigaan, aku memasukan Charles-yang saat itu aku beri nama Sinosuke-kesebuah sekolah menengah pertama tapi disitulah awal mula semua bencana, tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas-yah walaupun itu hanya tipuan-Sinosuke-atau Charles-mendapat mimpi buruk dan setelah itu mendadak sebuah luka Goresan yang membentuk lambang nomer satu tercetak dipergelagan kakinya dan saat itulah aku baru sadar bahwa kami harus pergi dari tempat tersebut dan dari situlah kami mulai berpindah pindah tempat sekaligus melatih nomer empat cara bertarung walaupun pusakanya belum muncul karne dari sepengetahuanku Pusaka para Garde atau yang disebut Pusaka Ninja akan muncul seiring waktu berumur 16 tahun, kami berpindah tempat dari satu negara ke negara lain, dan aku maupun Nomer Empat memiliki beratus nama hingga kami sendiri lupa ok sekarang tentang goresan luka yang kedua ini nomer empat dapatkan saat kami ada dimalaysia sekitar 1,5 tahun sejak Goresan pertama bahkan akibat goresan kedua ini aku sempat berhadapan dengan polisi dan pengadilan tinggi kerajaan kelantan karena dugaan penganiayaan anak dibawah umur, setelah kejadian itulah kami berpindah keindonesia tepatnya Jogjakarta dengan mengunakan nama samaran Raizor dan Stanley Adam dan saat itu aku tidak berharap bahwa akan ada Goresan baru lagi yang muncul tapi bila itu sampai terjadi berarti kami harus pergi lagi.

Flashback Mode Off

Raizor P.O.V

Setelah aku melihat tanda itu kembali aku segera mengambil langkah untuk menyelamatkan Stanley karena aku Tahu dia adalah sasaran selanjutnya, aku membawa Stanley masuk kedalam rumah merawat luka dikakinya dan berharap dia cepat sadar dan setelah itu aku bergegas membereskan barang kami yang penting dan memasukannya dalam mobil Honda Civic termasuk Peti Loric dan juga beberapa Gulungan Fuin yang entah berisi apa-karena yang aku tahu itu hanya bisa dibuka oleh Nomer 4 bila waktunya tiba-karena aku tidak terlalu pusing akan hal tersebut.

Setelah semua kurasa beres akau segera menbopong Nomer Empat menuju mobil tapi sebelum itu aku membakar semua identitas palsu yang akau buat sebelumnya termasuk Plat mobil dan menggantinya dengan Plat Mobil Surabaya-L-karena itulah tempat tujuan kami, saat ini aku hanya berharap Nomer 4 cepat sadar dan kami bisa membahas tentang pemalsuan dokumen kembali.

Raizor P.O.V End

Number Four Mindscape

Saat ini aku seperti berada disebuah lorong gelap, owh ya sebelumnya perkenalkan aku nomer empat aku adalah Garde yang dikirim dari Planet Lorien- kalo soal nama Maaf saking banyaknya nama Manusia yang pernah kupakai aku bahkan Lupa siapa Namaku sekarang-aku terus berjalan dalam lorong tersebut hingga aku menemukan sebuah jeruji raksasa yang ditulisi banyak Aksara Loric-yang entah bagaimana aku tahu itu adalah mantra Loric-yang selama ini mengikat atau melindungi kami bersembilan hingga membuat kami harus dibunuh sesuai urutan dan saat mengingat masalah itu aku jadi terpekur karena mengingat bahwa nomer 1, 2, dan 3 sudah tewas. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri lorong itu dan setelah sangat dekat dengan jeruji besi itu aku melihat ada sepasang bola mata berwarna merah dari balik jeruji itu kemudian aku mendengar sebuah suara dalam benakku,suara tersebut kasar dan berat seperti suara Monster, katanya 'Akhirnya Garde-ku muncul juga'

Karena tidak mau terlihat ketakutan aku berteriak dengan lantang "Siapa Itu, Tunjukan Wujudmu"

Setelah berkata seperti itu akupun melihat dibalik jeruji tersebut muncul Seekor rubah raksasa berekor sembilan dia berkata padaku katanya "salam Tuan, aku adalah Chimæra legendaris aku biasa dipanggil Kyubi No Yoko, aku adalah Ibu dari semua chimæra yang ada di Lorien"

Aku hanya tertegun mendengar penuturannya, seingatku Cepanku tak pernah berkata ada Satu-satunya Chimæra legendaris yang masih hidup dalam Tubuhku-karena seingatku semua Chimæra Legendaris tewas dalam Perang antar para Loric dahulu kala-karena aku mengantuk saat cepanku bercerita

"tenang Tuan sebentar lagi aku akan bebas , tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku karena aku harus menunggu Tuan berumur 17 tahun, oh ya Tuan lebih baik saya sarankan Tuan bangun, karena cepan anda sudah cemas" Kata Kyubi

Setelah Kyubi berkata demikian, aku segera tersadar dan melihat Cepnku cemas memandangku

Dunia Nyata

Normal P.O.V

Setelah nomer empat-Atau Charles- Sadar, Cepannya segera bertanya tentang kejadian munculnya luka gores baru tersebut, Empat-pun menceritakanya secara detail-kecuali pertemuaannya dengan Kyubi- selama mereka berkendara malam itu, dan setelah kurang lebih 6 jam perjalanan mereka berhenti disebuah rumah makan untuk membahas identitas baru dan segala sesuatunya yang perlu kami lakukan

"Empat menurutmu apa nama yang cocok buatmu?" tanya cepannya

"Hem... Nama eropa udah sering, nama Oriental Juga sudah, kira-kira apa ya?" kata Nomer empat dengan tangan menopang dagu-berpikir-

Saat sedang berpikir itulah makanan pesanan mereka datang yaitu ramen-Makanan Khas jepang yang berbahan dasar mie-Telur ikan, nah saat melihat bakso ikan untuk toping ramen itulah sebuah ide muncul dikepala Empat

"Bagaimana Kalo Naruto Uzumaki?"Usul Empat

"hem... Namamu artinya Bakso Ikan yang bebentuk Pusaran?,apa gak ada nama Lain lagi?"Tanya cepannya bingung

"Sudahlah, kurasa nama itu juga tak ada salahnya"sela nomer empat jengah

"Baiklah empat sudah diputuskan nama barumu Naruto Uzumaki dan Namaku Minato Namikaze" kata minato sambil mengetik identitas baru buat mereka

Setelah itu terjadi keheningan sejenak karena mereka sibuk makan, tapi ditengah-tengah keheningan itu suara minato memecah keheningan "Eh...tempat lahirmu dimana? Dan karena aku berencana menyekolahkanmu begitu tiba disurabaya aku juga membuatkanmu ijazah dan surat pindah, jadi asal sekolahmu?"

"ehm... Gimana kalo kelahiran Bandung, asal sekolah Oklohama Internasional High School" Usul naruto

"Ok, semua beres, tinggal Kita cetak aja dan wala jadilah kita Naruto Uzumaki dan Minato Namikaze" Jawab Minato yang sedang mencetak hasil kerjanya

"Dan Ngomong-Ngomong disurabaya kita akan tinggal didaerah Tenggumung, dan soal sekolah sudah aku atur" kata minato lagi

Setelah mereka berdua selesai makan, mereka melnjutkan perjalannan menuju surabaya tanpa tahu apa yang menunggu mereka disana.


	2. Chapter 2: Pusaka Pertama dan Teman baru

Setelah tiba disurabaya mereka segera menemui perantara yang menyewakan Rumah tersebut

" Selamat Pagi Tuan Namikaze, Saya Hyuga Hiazhi, agen Properti Indotama, Mari saya Tunjukan Rumah yang akan anda tempati,"kata Seseorang yang Bernama Hyuga Hiazhi,

Mereka pun berkeliling disekitar Rumah dan setelah rasa puas merekapun kembali menuju Mobil mereka yang diparkir didepan Rumah

"Tuan Namikaze apakah itu anak Anda?"Tanya Hyuga Hiazhi begitu melihat naruto

"Betul, Tuan Hiazhi, apa ada yang salah dengan anak saya?" tanya minato

"Oh, Tidak, sepertinya dia seumuran dengan anak Gadis saya, Hyuga Hinata,dan ngomong-ngomong dimana dia akan bersekolah?"

"oh, untuk sekolah dia akan saya masukkan ke SMAN 1 Surabaya" kata Minato

"Oh, disitu juga anak saya bersekolah, besok biar saya suruh anak saya menyambut naruto" kata Hyuga Hiazhi"dan saya juga pamit dulu" pamit Hyuga Hiazhi

"Baiklah, terimakasih atas bantuannya"kata minato

"Naruto, ayo kita masuk" ajak Minato setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dalam garasi

"Baiklah, Ayah"kata naruto sembari mengikuti langkah minato menuju dalam rumah

"Welcome in New home naruto" kata minato sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya begitu mereka tiba didalam Rumah

"baiklah naruto kau segera menuju kamarmu, dan istirahatlah, esok kau sudah harus mulai aktifitasmu seperti biasa" kata Minato lagi

"Baik ayah" kata naruto

Time Skip

Keesokan Harinya

Pagi-pagi sekali kurang lebih pukul 06:10, naruto sudah bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, setelah itu di melanjutkan dengan membersihkan diri untuk berangkat sekolah

"Naruto, bagaimana perasaanmu terlihat menjadi Normal lagi" kata Minato yang melihat naruto menuruni tangga dengan seragam SMA

"yah, biasa saja aja sih." Kata naruto sembari mengambil beberapa potong roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat

"Ok, Naru, ini semua surat yang kau perlukan dan juga Kunci Motor" kata Minato "dan ingat bila ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku" kata minato tegas

"Baiklah ayah, Aku berangkat dulu" kata Naruto sembari mengambil tas dan memakai Helm

Setelah selesai dengan semua itu naruto bergegas menuju Motor Kawasaki Ninja RR dan bergegas menuju sekolah barunya

Skip time

SMAN 1 Surabaya

Hinata P.O.V

Hai aku Hinata Hyuga, anak dari Hiazhi Hyuga semalam ayah menceritakan tentang –yah seperti malam-malam biasanya-pekerjaannya, biasanya aku tidak akan tertarik, tapi semalam ayah menceritakan bahwa Ia bertemu seseorang yang menyewa rumah dan ini yang membuatku tertarik orang tersebut-yang kalo tak salah kudengar bernama Minato namikaze- bersama anaknya- Yang bernama Naruto-nah bagian yang sangat bagusnya besok-hari ini-Naruto akan satu sekolah dengan ku dan kabar baiknya ayah menyuruhku untuk menyambutnya agar dia tidak grogi, saat sedang berpikir bagaimana cara menyambutnya tiba-tiba datang suara yang mengagetkanku tapi sangat aku kenal siapa pemlik suara tersebut dia adalah Yamanaka Ino, salah seorang sahabatku dan juga teman dalam Anggota Cherleaders SMAN 1 ini

"Hai Hinata, Apa kabar?" kata Ino

"Yah, Seperti yang kau lihat, Aku sangat baik-baik saja"Kataku menanggapi pertanyaan ino

Teng...teng...teng

Bunyi bel sekolah menyudahi percakapan kami, Ino segera beranjak menuju Kelas XII IPA 2, sedangkan aku menuju Kelas XII Sastra Klasik, saat tengah berjalan itulah aku melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya cukup Familiar walaupun aku tak tahu pernah bertemu dimana, dia terlihat kebingungan dan sepertinya kelelahan, ketika mata kami bersitatap aku baru sadar kalo Ia itu adalah anak yang semalam diceritakan oleh ayahku-Naruto Uzumaki-akupun melambaikan tangan padanya, tapi dia malah tambah bingung karena dia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, aku acuh saja dan terus mendekatinya setelah jarak kami cukup dekat aku memperkenalkan diri kepadanya

"Hei, Aku Hyuga Hinata, kamu Naruto kan?, Salam Kenal" Kataku

"I...i...iya, Aku Na...Naruto"katanya terbata-bata, tapi setelah beberapa detik dia mulai terlihat rileks

Satu yang saat itu ada dipikiranku 'Pria Ini Tampan'

Hinata P.O.V End

Naruto P.O.V

Teng...teng...teng

"Damn It, aku bisa telat, ini semua karena Guru BP sialan itu, terlalu banyak bertanya"Gerutuku sambil berlari

Karena terus berlari aku tak memperhatikan Ruang kelas mana yang ditentukan oleh guru BP tadi, yang aku ingat Kelas Sastra Klasik, karena kelelahan aku berhenti sebentar dan meihat denah sekolah yang diberikan guru BP tadi

"Holy Shit, Dimana Kelasku ini"gerutuku kesal

Saat sedang kebingungan itu tanpa sadar ada seorang gadis yang memperhatikanku, saat mata kami bersitatap gadis itu melambai kearahku, aku jadi tambah bingung jadi aku melihat kiri dan kananku mungkin saja ada orang lain disebelahku,tapi ternyata di tempat tersebut Cuma ada kami berdua, gadis tersebut terus mendekat dan saat jarak kami sudah cukup dekat dia lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

"Hei, Aku Hyuga Hinata, kamu Naruto kan?, Salam Kenal" Katanya

"I...i...iya, Aku Na...Naruto"kataku terbata-bata, 'Shit, kenapa aku harus Gugup begini, Tenang Naru, kendalikan dirimu'pikirku

Satu yang saat itu ada dipikiranku 'Cantik'

Setelah pertemuan yang singkat itu Hinata mengantarkanku kekelasku yang ternyata juga kelasnya

Skip Time

Teng...teng...teng

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi

Aku segera menghambur keluar kelas dan menuju ke halaman kelas saat itu aku meilhat banyak anak yang bermain bola basket salah satunya adalah Tony James, salah seorang anggota OSIS dan juga pahlawan Basket SMAN 1 sedang melakukan lemparan dari tengah lapangan, tapi menurutku dia Cuma menarik perhatian para gadis

Saat itu aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang sejak tadi sendiri saja,dia membaca sebuah buku milik Plato-Salah satu Filsuf Yunani yang tekenal- sambil memakan sebuah sandwich, dia berjalan melewati pinggir lapangan, saat Tony melihat anak itu lewat dia berteriak katanya

"Hei..Pecundang, tangkap Bola Ini" kata Tony sambil melempar bola itu dengan keras

Karena jarak yang cukup dekat dan ketidak siapan anak tersebut bola itu tepat mengenai kepala anak tersebut yang membuatnya jatuh dan sandwich yang dimakannya mengotori bajunya, aku kemudian berlari mendekati anak tersebut dan menolongnya berdiri kemudian memungut Bola basket tersebut

"Hohoho, kita lihat anak baru ini sok jadi pahlawan" kata Tony

"Hei Dude, bisa kau berikan bola itu kemari" kata Tony sembari menunjukan gaya yang mencemooh "Dan Kuharap kau melemparnya yang keras, jangan kaya bencong"

Aku menimang sebentar bola tersebut dan dengan sebelah tangan aku melempar bola tersebut, entah karena kuatnya lemparan bola tersebut atau karena kurangnya kuda-kudaTony untuk menangkap, dia langsung terlempar sejauh 1 meter dan langsung jatuh terduduk, anak yang aku tolong langsung tercengang begitu pula semua orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut

"Ups...Aku gak sengaja" kataku dengan memasang Wajah tanpa dosa

Aku kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, tapi anak tersebut mengikutiku dan bertanya

"Bagaimana, kau bisa melakukan itu semua?" Tanyanya"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh manusia?"tanyanya lagi

"Mungkin saja, bagaimana kalo aku bilang aku ini Alien yang datang dari planet yang jauh" Kataku datar

"Hah, apa kau bilang kau ini Alien?"Katanya dengan wajah kaget

"hehehe, aku bercanda, Namaku Naruto, Namamu?" Tanyaku

"Lukito Goode" jawabnya "kau boleh panggil aku Luki" katanya

"Ok, Luki sebaiknya kau segera membersihkan Pakaianmu" Kataku kemudian

"Ok Naru, Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu" Kata Luki kemudian beranjak menuju Toilet

"Yupz, aku mau keperpustakaan dulu" kataku

Saat sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan tiba-tiba ada segerombolan siswa yang menghadangku dan gerombolan itu dipimpin Tony James, anak yang baru saja aku pecundangi dilapangan

"Hei, anak baru apa yang kau perbuatan tadi kepada Bos Kami" kata salah seorang siswa

"Ehm... Kalo tak salah dia aku permalukan didepan para gadis, apa betul"Kataku santai

"Kurang ajar kau, aku hajar kau" kata siswa tersebut sambil berlari menerjangku dengan tangan terkepal

Aku hanya mengeserkan saja badanku dan sejurus kemudian anak tersebut memukul dinding dengan sangat keras

"ARRRRRGHHHH" Teriak anak itu kesakitan sambil memegang tangannya "Brengsek, Kurang ajar..."dan masih banyak Kata-kata makian terdengar dari mulut anak tersebut

Karena mendengar keributan banyak anak yang mendekat termasuk Hinata dan Luki, aku mendengar banyak anak berbisik "Anak Baru ini cari mati"

'heh, mereka belum tahu siapa aku, kalo aku mau aku bisa saja membunuh Tony sekarang' pikirku tapi aku ingat aku ada dibumi ini untuk menghabisi para Mogadorian bukan pamer kekuatan

"Heh, anak baru berlagak sekali kau" kata Tony jengkel, Tony kemudian berjalan mendekat dan saat sudah dekat dia mencengkram kerah bajuku dan bersiap memukul sampai kudengar suara orang berteriak

"Tony...Hentikan" Kata suara itu

Aku dan tony pun menoleh dan melihat hinata berteriak, tony pun melepaskan cengkramanku dan mendekati hinata

"kenapa sayang, kenapa kau membela Anak baru itu"kata Tony sambil mencengkram lengan hinata

"Lepaskan Tony, dan Jangan panggil aku sayang, aku bukan pacarmu"kata Hinata"Puih" Hinata kemudian meludahi muka Tony

"Dasar perempuan brengsek" kata tony sembari melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan hinata dan bersiap menampar hinata tapi aku bergerak lebih cepat dan sudah mencengkram tangan Tony dan menelikungnya kebelakang sambil berkata"Jika kau berani menyentuh Hinata, akan aku patahkan Tanganmu"kataku sarkatis

"lepaskan" kata Tonya meronta

Tapi aku bukannya melepaskan malah semakin menekankan tangan tersebut kepunggungnya "berjanjilah kau Tidak akan menyentuhkan tanganmu yang hina itu lagi kepada Hinata" kataku

"Jangan harap aku mau menurutimu"katanya masih berlagak berkuasa "Hei, anak buah bodoh serang dia" kata Tony memerintah semua pengikutnya

"Jangan mendekat atau tangan ini akan betul betul akau patahkan" Kataku sambil menekan lebih keras lagi

"ARRRRRGGGGHHH" Tony berteriak kesakitan

Hinata dan Luki yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya memandang tak percaya kearahku

"Naruto, hentikan kau bisa betul-betul mematahkan tangannya" Kata hinata kepadaku

Teng...teng...teng

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi

"Kau selamat kali ini Tony, Lain kali jika kau masih melakukan hal buruk pada hinata aku jamin aku akan mencabut tanganmu"kataku keras sambil melepaskan cengkramanku dan berjalan kembali menuju kelas

Naruto P.O.V End

Normal P.O.V

Setelah menjauh dari kerumunan hinata dan luki segera menuju kelas mereka sembari membawa pikiran masing masing tentang sikap Naruto

'apa itu betul-betul kau naruto'kata hinata dalam hati

'Ini harus aku selidiki' kata Luki dalam hati

Skip Time

Sementara Naruto didalam kelas dengan hati yang masih emosi, entah kenapa dia tidak dapat konsentrasi belajar, tiba-tiba saja Tubuh naruto dipenuhi keringat padahal dalam kelas tersebut terpasang AC, Luki yang duduk tepat dibelakang naruto merasakan kegelisahan pada diri Teman barunya tersebut

Tiba-tiba saja telapak tangan Naruto Menyala, karena saat itu sedang ada pelajaran tentang sains-walaupun kelas tersebut kelas Sastra Klasik tetap saja ada pelajaran seperti Sains-tentang sistem tata surya Galaksi Bimasakti dan otomatis lampu dimatikan untuk menunjukan Sistem tata surya dan peredaran setiap planet mengelilingi Matahari oleh karena itu cahaya yang keluar dari tangan naruto dapat terlihat oleh luki, walupun naruto sudah mengegam tangannya

"hei Naruto apa yang terjadi?"Bisik Luki

Naruto tidak menjawab dan masih Fokus untuk mencoba memadamkan Cahaya yang ada ditangannya, tapi karena tidak bisa dan badanya terus saja berkeringat naruto segera keluar dan berlari menuju kamar mandi, dia mencoba memadamkan Cahaya tersebut dengan cara mencelupkan tangannya kedalam bak mandi tapi tetap saja tidak bisa, Naruto kemudian berlari menuju ruang Gelap yang biasa menjadi tempat Siswa-siswi Fotografi mencetak Fotonya sesampainya disana dia terus berusaha keras memadamkan cahaya tersebut tapi hasilnya nihil.

Sementara di tempat Minato

Minato yang Tiba-tiba saja merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, segera bergegas turun dari ruang kerjanya dia bergegas Turun kebawah sambil mengengam Belati Extoris, saat sampai di ruang tamu dia membuka pintu dan melihat sesuatu bersinar dari arah barang-barang yang belum dibereskan Minato berjalan hati-hati dan tetap waspada tapi saat melihat dari mana Cahaya itu berasal, minato segera menurunkan kewaspadaannya dan tersenyum sambil mengguman "Sepertinya Pusaka Pertama Naruto Muncul" tapi setelah itu seperti baru bangun dari tidurnya Minato segera berlari menuju Garasi Mobil dan bergegas menyalakan mesinnya dan melaju menuju SMAN 1 sambil menggrutu "Damn It, aku lupa kalo naruto saat ini ada disekolah"

Kembali pada naruto

Naruto yang sudah bisa tenang, mulai melihat kearah telapak tangannya yang masih terkepal dan membukanya sedikit demi sedikit untuk memastikan bahwa cahaya tersebut sudah hilang, saat itulah naruto mendengar pintu ruang gelap terbuka dan ada seseorang yang mendekatinya, naruto yang melihat bahawa cahaya ditangannya meredup segera menyorotkan cahaya redup tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan betapa leganya hati naruto karena yang datang adalah Minato Cepannya

Minato segera membantu naruto berdiri dan menyelubungi tangannya dengan jaket dan segera membawa naruto keluar dari ruangan tersebut, saat sampai diluar naruto berbisik pada Minato katanya"apa yang tejadi padaku Ayah?", "Nanti saja ayah akan ceritakan dirumah, sekarang dimana Tas sekolahmu?"tanya minato

"Entahlah sepertinya aku meninggalkannya dikelas" jawab naruto pelan

"Ok, kita harus pulang dan akan aku jelaskan semuanya dirumah" kata Minato "Soal Motormu biar nanti kita ambil kembali dan aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Guru piket dengan mengatakan kamu memiliki penyakit Asma"

Naruto kemudian mengikuti Minato menuju mobil mereka yang diparkir ditengan halaman sekolah tepatnya di lapangan basket, mereka kemudian segera pergi dari situ tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikuti mereka

Rumah Naruto

Naruto yang sudah tenang dan sudah berganti pakaian sekarang sedang duduk dihadapan Cepannya yaitu Minato dan dimeja yang ada ditengah-tengah mereka ada sebuah Peti dan 5 buah Gulungan yang berukiran Tulisan Loric minato kemudian berkata pada naruto "Sepertinya Inilah saatnya kamu untuk membuka peti Loric ini dan kelima Gulungan Fuin Ini"

"bagaimana caranya" Tanya naruto

Minato kemudian berdiri dan mengulukan tangan kanannya dan mengenggam gembok yang menyegel peti tersebut

"sebaiknya kau ulurkan tangan kirimu dan lakukan yang sama sepertiku" kata minato

Tanpa banyak bertanya naruto segera melakukan seperti yang dikatakan minato dan saat tangan kirinya sudah menyentuh tangan minato yang mengenggam gembok tersebut seketika itu juga rasa dingin menjalari tangan naruto dan tiba-tiba bunyi Klik terdengar seiring gembok tersebut yang terbuka

Minato pun menyuruh naruto untuk mengeluarkan beberapa benda yang ada didalam peti tersebut diantaranya sebuah batu pipih berwarna kuning yang disebut minato sebagai batu Xitharis yang kegunaannya untuk menyimpan pusaka dan membagikanya kepada para garde yang lain, yang kedua sebuah batu yang berbentuk lonjong yang disebut minato sebagai batu penyembuh tapi saat digunakan batu itu akan menlipat gandakan rasa sakit yang terakhir adalah sebuah kantung kain beludru, saat minato membukanya dan mengeluarkan isinya ternyata adalah 7 buah bola Kristal dan saat minato meniupnya bola tersebut melayang dan membentuk susunan Tata surya-yang entah bagaimana- aku ketahui sebagai Galaksi Exortik dan minato menunjuk salah satu planet-yang bagaimana bisa aku ketahui, akupun tak tahu-sebagai Planet Lorien tempat asal kami

"lihatlah naru, begitu indah dan suburnya planet lorien, tapi semua berubah saat para Mogadorian menyerang planet kita"

Saat ini aku melihat planet lorien yang sudah tandus dan rusak akibat serangan Bangsa Mogadorian, tapi ditengah-tengah planet tersebut ada sebuah cahaya biru yang bercahaya temaram

"Cahaya apa itu?"kataku sembari menunjuk tengah-tengah salah satu bola yang melambangkan Planet lorien

"Cahaya itulah yang membuat kalian masih bisa mendapatkan pusaka, itu tanda bahwa Lorien belum mati, Lorien saat ini sedang dalam masa Hibernasinya, Tugas kalian bersembilan sebenarnya selain untuk mengalahkan Setrakus Mada-Ra, juga untuk membangunkan Lorien dari hibernasinya" kata Minato dengan wajah sendu

"oh... begitu, dan apakah yang tejadi tadi denganku itu juga salah satu pusakaku?" tanya naruto

"Yups, Pusaka itu bernama Lumen, seingatku Ayahmu Juga memiliki Pusaka tersebut" jawab Minato

Saat Minato menyebut tentang Ayahnya-ayah kandungnya-Naruto jadi sedih karena dia hanya sekali bertemu kedua orang Tuanya itupun saat Invansi Mogadorian keplanet Lorien saat ayah dan ibunya menyerahkanya kepada cepannya

"selain itu pusaka apa lagi yang aku Miliki?" tanya naruto

"Aku tak tahu naruto, untuk itulah kita akan mencari tahu" jawab Minato" karena Pusaka para Garde itu sangat Banyak, dan diantara sekian puluh ribu pusaka ada beberapa pusaka legendaris yang konon hanya dimiliki para tetua dan satu pusaka yang hanya dimiliki tetua Agung Hasirama Lore yaitu Hiraishin-kemampuan teleportasi mengunakan Belati yang tebuat dari Batu Loralite-karena hanya tetua Agung saja yang memilikinya maka itu disebut pusaka legendaris"

Saat sedang bercakap-cakap tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik dari arah halaman Rumah, suara tersebut cukup keras hingga mereka yakin bahwa itu bukan sekedar Kucing

"Naruto tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengeceknya"kata Minato sembari menggengam erat belati extorsis di tangannya

Saat sedang melihat melalui celah jendela, minato tiba-tiba mematung ketakutan karena saat itu ia melihat seekor rubah sebesar 2 kali ukuran Tubuh manusia dewasa dan yang lebih membuatnya Kaget adalah Rubah itu memiliki sembilan buah ekor.

Mahluk apakah itu sebenarnya, dan apa yang dia inginkan dari naruto, nantikan lanjutannya di chapter depan

Thx buat orang-orang yang mendukung saya dan Buat Review yg udah saya terima, saya terus mengharapkan Kritik dan saran dari pembaca, Baik itu pertanyaan maupun Flame saya akan terima

Untuk Update saya usahain satu minggu sekali

Please RNR


	3. Chapter 3 : Pusaka baru & Kematian Cepan

**thx buat yang udah review**, **June25 , Gray Areader** , **dark namikaze Ryu**

**Zukito: nie udah publish new chapter**

**A'Raion No Sun: udah publish new**

**Black Id: udah new**

sekali lagi selamat membaca dan semog para reader sekalian terhibur and jng lupa R N R

* * *

Sesaat setelah Minato melihat mahluk itu, hanya satu yang terlintas dipikirannya Itu piken-salah satu hewan buas Mogadorian-tapi yang membuat minato ragu adalah Fakta bahwa Naruto tersenyum dan melangkah menuju halaman dimana Mahluk Raksasa itu berada, minato yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya segera berlari keluar dan mencoba menerjang Mahluk raksasa tersebut, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan Minato merasa ada sesuatu yang menahannya , baru saja minato sadar dari keterkejutannya terhadap kemunculan mahluk raksasa tersebut dia dikejutkan lagi dengan Fakta bahwa naruto mengelus bulu-bulu Mahluk tersebut seperti seorang Tuan terhadap peliharaannya, lalu sadarlah Minato bahwa mahluk itu adalah Chimæra, tapi yang membuat minato bingung dalam pesawat yang membawa mereka kemari tidak ada satupun Chimæra yang ikut, atau jangan-jangan gulungan yang dia terima dari Ayah kandung Naruto bisa menyingkapkan segalanya, Minato segera berlari masuk rumah dan mencari gulungan tersebut, setelah menemukannya dia baru sadar bahwa hanya gulungan itu saja yang tidak ada segel Loric saat dia mulai membuka gulungan tersebut Minato baru sadar itu adalah surat yang ditulis oleh Hashirama Lore Sang Tetua Agung

_Untuk para cepan_

_Salam Loric, Aku adalah Tetua Agung Lorien, Hashirama Lore_

_Bila kalian para Cepan yang terpilih membaca surat Ini, aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalian Bahwa diantara 9 garde yang kami kirim kebumi ada empat diantara mereka yang terpilih untuk menyandang atau memiliki 4 Chimæra legendaris , Yaitu Kyubi No Yoko, Shukaku No Ichibi, Saiken No Choumei, dan Son GoKu, para Chimæera inilah yang memilih mereka sendiri, aku harap Bila waktunya tiba mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan Chimæra masing-masing. Disini peran kalian sangat dibutuhkan jika Garde yang kalian asuh adalah salah satu diantara 4 tersebut, latihlah mereka ._  
_hanya ini yang ingin aku sampaikan pada Kalian Masa depan Lorien ada ditangan kalian para Cepan, teruslah berjuang demi Lorien_

_Tetua Agung Lorien_

_Hashirama Lore_

Setelah membaca surat tersebut Minato segera menuju Halaman Dimana naruto sedang bersama Chimæra yang Minato yakini sebagai Kyubi No Yoko setelah sampai Minato segera berkata

"Naruto apa kau sudah Tahu siapa Mahluk itu?"

"Yupz ayah, dia adalah Chimæra ku Kyubi No Yoko" kata Naruto

"Yupz, betul sekali naruto, berarti seusai surat yang aku terima dari tetua Agung kau adalah salah satu diantara 4 Garde yang memiliki Chimæra legendaris tersebut" kata Minato semangat

"Betul ayah, tapi 2 diantara Chimæra legendaris tewas bersama garde yang menjaga mereka, Ichibi dan Choumei, mereka berdua ada didalam Tubuh No 1 dan No 3" kata naruto sedih

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Minato bingung

"Kyubi dia yang memberitahuku lewat telepati" kata Naruto masih sedih

"Baiklah, mulai hari ini latihan Kalian dimulai dan Naruto selamat sepertinya telekinesismu sudah muncul" kata Minato tegas sekligus Bangga

"dari mana Ayah tahu?" Tanya naruto Bingung

"Bukankah tadi saat Aku berlari untuk menerjang Kyubi kau menahanku dengan Telekinesismu?Betulkan?"kata Minato

"Yupz,"kata naruto

'Kyuu, bisakah kau berubah jadi Lebih kecil lagi, mungkin anjing atau Kucing' kataku pada Kyubi melalui telepati

'baiklah Master aku akan berubah menjadi serigala saja' jawab Kyubi yang kemudian mengaum setelah itu perlahan Ekornya yg berjumlah sembilah menyusut menjadi 1 dan badannya menjadi kecil seperti ukuran serigala salju

"hohoho, menjadi kecil memang Khas Chimæra"Kata Minato"Baiklah sekarang kita akan melatih Lumenmu,keuntungan memiliki Lumen adalah Tubuhmu kebal dari api jadi kau bisa membakar dirimu dengan Lumen tersebut tanpa takut terluka" jelas Minato mengenai Kegunaan Lumen

"Baiklah Ayah kapan kita mulai berlatih?"Tanya Naruto

"sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang"kata minato"kita akan melatih Penggunaan Lumenmu, dan juga ketahananmu terhadap Api"

Minatopun segera mengeluarkan sebuah batu pipih berwarana abu-abu yang disebut batu Lorexit,

"batu apa itu ayah?" tanya naruto

"batu ini berguna untuk memicu Pusaka Lumenmu, coba kau kemari"kata minato

Narutopun segera mendekat kearah Minato dan tanpa banyak bicara minato segera menempelkan batu tersebut didahi naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan Hawa panas menjalar di sekeliling Tubuhnya dan setelah itu telapak tangan naruto menyala terang tapi karena belum bisa Konsentrasi tubuh naruto terasa seperti dibakar,minato yang melihat gejala tersebut serta merta melepaskan batu tersebut dari dahi Naruto sambil berkata

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan Emosimu, Konsentrasi karena disini Kegunaan Lumen adalah supaya kamu kebal terhadap api" kata minato "Ayo kita Mulai lagi"

Sore itu dihabiskan Naruto dan Minato untuk melatih konsentarsi naruto, waktu terus berjalan hingga tak terasa hari menjelang malam minatopun menyuruh untuk menyudahi latihan hari itu

"Bagus naruto, kamu sudah mulai bisa mematikan dan menyalakan lumenmu sendiri tanpa perlu Batu Pemicu" Kata Minato "Sekarang cepat mandi dan istirahat mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah kau harus berlatih"

Setiap hari dijalani naruto dengan latihan, entah itu melatih Lumen ataupun melatih Telekinesisnya bahkan dilain waktu Minato juga melatih kerja sama antara Naruto dan Kyubi dan untuk hubungan naruto dan hinata semakin akrab bahkan hinata sudah sering bermain kerumah naruto bukan hanya itu Luki dan narutopun bersahabat karib, tapi sampai saat ini Belum ada satu orangpun yang tahu siapa Naruto tapi pepatah mengatakan sepandai pandainya Tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh Juga dan sepertinya Pepatah itu berlaku juga pada naruto,seperti biasa malam ini Hinata dan Luki berkunjung kerumah Naruto tapi yang membuatnya spesial adalah mereka berencana Untuk melakukan perjalanan daerah Puncak

"Bagaimana Naruto, Apa kau setuju kalo kita pergi ke Puncak"Tanya Luki

"Bagaimana ya, masak Cuma kita bertiga saja? Kan gak seru"Kata naruto

"Bukan kita bertiga saja Naruto ada beberapa teman-teman yang mau ikut kok, anak-anak pramuka juga ikut dan yang pasti anak pecinta Alam bakal ikut" kata hinata

"heem, Gimana ya..."kata Naruto Berfikir"Menurut ayah Gimana?"tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat ayahnya sibuk membaca Majalah Misteri

"kalo Ayah sih, terserah Naru saja, Asal kalian bisa jaga diri" kata Minato Bijak

"Ehm...Ngomong-ngomong Majalah apa sih yang paman Baca?"tanya Luki yang penasaran

"Owh, ini majalah Misteri" kata minato

"Owh majalah yang memuat keanehan disekitar kita" kata Luki

"Yupz begitulah" kata minato

"Eh,paman kira-kira paman percaya gak kalo kita di Alam semesta ini tidak sendiri, masih ada kehidupan lain dialam semesta ini" Tanya luki

"Ehmm... Kalo untuk itu aku percaya sih, karena banyak artikel yg menuliskan tentang tanda-tanda datangnya Alien"kata hinata ikut nimbrung

"Yupz, seperti 2 hari lalu aku membaca adanya Ras Alien Crulean yg katanya kehilangan Ratunya dan saat ini ratu itu entah bagaimana ada dibumi dan menyamar menjadi Manusia" kata Luki

"Ah...Kalian Itu jangan percaya dengan hal yang seperti itu"kata Naruto santai 'apa Ras Cruelan, hehehehe dasar manusia menulis sembrangan demi mendapat keuntungan' Kata Naruto dalam Hati

"Tapi itu benar kan paman, Alien itu ada?"kata Luki meminta dukungan Minato

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu" jawab Minato

"ya,jangan percaya akan hal seperti itu"kata Naruto Menimpali

"yah, entahlah tapi tadi aku menemukan artikel yang menuliskan katanya ada ras alien Mogadorian yang saat ini ada dibumi, sedang mencari Ras alien yang kalo Gak salah Alien tersebut disebut dengan Angka"

"APA...Dari Mana artikel itu kau dapatkan luki" tanya Minato Syok

"Ayah...Tenang"Hardik naruto yang sama Syoknya dengan Minato

"ini paman aku bawa artikel itu" Kata Luki yang sambil menyerahkan Artikel yang diambilnya dalam Tas

"Ras Mogadorian sedang ada dibumi, 1, 2 dan 3 sudah tewas kini tinggal No 4," Kata Naruto menirukan apayang dibacanya di artikel tersebut

'wah ini gawat aku harus segera menyelidiki hal ini' kata Minato dalam hati

"Eh luki bisa paman minta alamat penerbit artikel itu?" kata minato pada luki

"tentu saja bisa paman, memangnya paman ada perlu apa?" tanya luki

"ah, tidak paman hanya ingin tahu saja" kata minato berbohong

" yasudah lebih baik kita makan malam dulu sebelum berangkat" kata naruto

"eh, memang ada makanan naruto" tanya minato

"ada lah ayah tadi siang akukan masak" kata naruto

"owh, begitu to rupany-" kata-kata minato terpotong saat mendengar ketukan dipintu

Minato dan Naruto sedikit kebingungan 'kira-kira siapa ya yang bertamu' , bukan hanya Naruto dan minato saja yang bingung, Kyubipun yg saat itu berwujud anjing Beagle juga turut mendengus udara kebingungan, tapi tidak bagi Hinata dan Luki mereka sepertinya sudah tahu siapa yang datang karena Luki segera menuju pintu dan membukanya rupanya ada teman Hinata yaitu yamanaka Ino

"Maaf, Paman Minato kalo saya menggangu acaranya" kata Ino setelah Luki membukakan Pintu

"Oh, tidak kok Ino, Ayo masuk sekalian sama-sama ikut makan malam"kata Minato menawarkan"Ino juga mau Ikut ke Puncak?" Tanya Minato

"Iya paman, acaranya diadakan diadakan di Villa Ayah saya paman" Jawab Ino

"Owh, begitu" kata minato

"ya sudah ayo kita makan setelah itu kalian berangkat" kata Minato lagi

"baik paman/ayah" kata mereka serempak

(Skip Time "Setelah Makan")

"Naruto, hati – hati kalo menyetir malam hari ya" kata minato sebelum mereka berangkat

"Ya, ayah" jawab Naruto

"Ok, teman – teman saatnya kita berangkat" kata naruto setelah mereka semua memasukaan keperluan mereka kedalam bagasi mobil Ino

"Yosh, Paman kami berangkat dulu ya" kata luki

" Ya, hati – hati dijalan" jawab minato melepas kepergian mereka ' besok aku akan menyelidiki tentang tulisan di artikel tersebut' kata minato dalam hati

(Skip Time "sesampainya dipuncak")

Keesokan harinya begitu mereka sampai dipuncak dan telah menempati kamar masing – masing yang ada di Villa keluarga Yamanaka merekapun segera mendiskusikan tentang rencana pesta kembang api yang akan diadakan malam harinya

"Bagaimana teman – teman apa perlengkapan pesta sudah siap" tanya Naruto

"Sudah, Naru dan Bahan untuk pesta barbekyu juga sudah siap" jawab Hinata

"tapi ngomong – ngomong mana Anak yang lain" tanya Luki

"entahlah, aku juga tak tahu" jawab ino

"yasudah, pokoknya ada atau tidak ada mereka rencana tetap harus berjalan" jawab naruto

" Ya lah naru, kan kami juga sudah mengundang orang yang ada disekitar Villa" jawab Ino

"Ok, deh sebaiknya kita Istirahat agar nanti malam kita bisa lebih Fresh" kata Naruto

Setelah berkata seperti Itu mereka segera kembali kekamar masing – masing dan beristirahat untuk kegiatan malam harinya

Sementara di tempat lain

"Gimana Bos, apa rencana Bos untuk mengerjai Hinata akan tetap berjalan" kata seseorang dalam kegelapan

"Pasti, kita akan membuat Putri yang sombong itu merasakan akibatnya karena telah menolakku" balas seseorang

"Baiklah saat acara pesta kembang api selesai dan di pertengahan pesta Barbekyu, kita akan menculik putri sombong itu"

"Ok, mari kita mulai rencananya"

Sementara di Villa Yamanaka

"teman – teman gimana udah siapa belum?" tanya hinata

"siap dong" jawab Ino

"Eh, malam ini kan juga ada pesta Dansa, entar aku sama Naruto ya" Kata Hinata

"lah terus aku sama siapa" tanya luki

"Sama Ino aja kau Luk" jawab Naruto

"Ya deh" kata Luki "Ino maukan dansa sama aku" tanya luki

"Ok deh luk" jawab Ino

"ayo kita mulai"

Merekapun segera menuju halaman depan dimana para Tamu sudah menunggu dan setelah Ino menyapa para Tamu dimulailah pesta kembang api malam itu, pesta itu berlangsung selama dua jam dan setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan pesta barbekyu dan dansa mereka bersuka cita dan bersenang – senang tapi kesenangan mereka segera buyar akibat tiba – ti ba lampu mati dan ditengah kepanikan itu tiba – tiba naruto yang sedang bersama hinata merasakan tengkuknya dipukul dari belakang hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Ino dan luki .

"NARUTO TOLONG...!" Teriak Hinata dikejauhan

"HINATA..." Teriak Naruto

Tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto segera berlari keluar dan menuju kearah kebun belakang Villa, saat itu Luki yang telah berhasil menyalakan lampu dan berhasil menolong Ino melihat Naruto berlari keluar segera mengikutinya dari kejauhan, sementara Naruto terus berlari untuk mengejar Hinata yang sepertinya diculik oleh seseorang, karena dipikiran Naruto tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya dia segera menyalakan Lumen ditelapak tangannya untuk menyorot sekitar kebun yang gelap, tapi tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, Luki melihat kejadian itu tapi sejenak dia mengira bahwa yang ditangan naruto adalah senter, tapi saat dia melihat naruto meringkus seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata malam barulah Luki sadar bahwa cahaya yang ada ditangan naruto itu bukan senter tapi cahaya tersebut keluar dari telapak tangan naruto lalu kemudian Luki berfikir 'siapakah sebenarnya Naruto ini' .sementara dengan naruto, dia berhasil meringkus seseorang yang menggunakan kacamata malam narutopun berteriak dan menyorotkan Lumen kearah kaca mata tersebut

"DIMANA HINATA...!" bentak naruto sambil menyorotkan lumen yang menyala ditangan kirinya kearah mata orang tersebut

"Di...di...dia ad...ad...ada di...di-" kata - kata orang tersebut terpotong akibat naruto menyorotkan Lumennya lebih terang lagi

"DIMANA DIA BRENGS*K, ATAU KUBUAT MATAMU TIDAK DAPAT MELIHAT CAHAYA LAGI" kata Naruto sembari menyorotkan Lumennya lebih terang lagi

"Dia ada di markas kami dibelakang Kebun ini, didekat sungai" kata orang tersebut "Akh" setelah itu naruto memukul tengkuk orang tersebut hingga Pingsan

naruto segera menuju tempat yang disebut oleh orang tersebut tapi sesampainya di tempat itu ia dihadang oleh 3 orang yg memiliki badan Cukup besar

"hohohohoho, kata Bos Tony anak baru ini harus kita lenyapkan" kata salah satu dari tiga orang tersebut

"ayo teman - teman kita habisi Anak baru ini" kata yang lain lagi

mereka kemudian menerjang naruto dan mencoba memukulnya, tapi naruto berhasil menghindar dan memukul tengkuk orang yang menyerangnya hingga pingsan kemudian salah seorang dari mereka yang memegang Golok mencoba menebas naruto tapi dengan telekinesisinya naruto berhasil menangkis bahkan membuat penyerangnya tergantung dipohon,melihat semua teman - temannya berhasil dibuat tak berdaya satu yang tersisa mencoba kabur tapi tiba - tiba seperti ada tangan tak kasat mata menariknya mendekat kearah naruto, rupanya dengan telekinesisnya naruto menarik orang tersebut kearahnya

"Dimana Hinata, atau kau akan bernasib seperti salah satu dari kedua temanmu tersebut" kata naruto

"Di...di...dia ad...ad...ada di...di...dibela...dibelakang gu...gu...gubuk" kata orang tersebut yang sangking takutnya hingga terkencing dicelana

"Huft... dasar pengecut" kata naruto mencoba meninju wajah orang tersebut, tapi sebelum tinju itu menghantam wajahnya. orang tersebut sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu karena ketakutan

Narutopun bergegas menuju belakang Gubuk tersebut dan disana ia sudah ditunggu oleh 5 orang , yaitu Tony dan 3 temannya dan juga termasuk hinata yang terikat, ketiga teman tony bergegas menyerbu kearah naruto tapi dengan sangat mudah mereka dilemparkan oleh naruto kesungai kecil yang mengalir dibelakang Gubuk tersebut, tony yang melihat itu sebenarnya ketakutan tapi karena gengsi ia segera menyerbu naruto dan mencoba memukulnya, tapi naruto dengan mudah menangkap tangan Tony dan menelikungnya kebelakang

"Sudah pernah aku bilang jangan sentuh Hinata" kata naruto "Atau tanganmu akan betul - betul aku patahkan"

"Coba saja kalau kau berani" tantang Tony

"Huft...kali ini kau betul - betul membuatku muak" Kata naruto sambil menelikung tangan Tony lebih keras lagi

"ARRRRGGHHH" teriak tony kesakitan

"Naru...naruto, sudah lepasakan Tony, jangan lakukan hal itu aku mohon" kata hinata

setelah mendengar kata - kata itu Naruto segera melepaskan tangan tony dan membebaskan Hinata setelah itu mereka bergegas kembali menuju Villa, sesampainya di Villa mereka hanya melihat Ino, Luki dan beberapa pelayan yang tampak membereskan sisa - sisa kekacauan tadi

"Baiklah teman - teman kita pulang, perasaanku tidak enak" kata naruto

setelah itu mereka semua bergegasmerapikan barang bawaan dan bergegas pulang, saat ditempat peritirahatan sementara naruto mencoba menelpon ayahnya tapi berkali - kali ditelfon nomer ayahnya tidak pernah Aktif

'sial, apa yang terjadi pada Minato, apa jangan - jangan' kata naruto dalam hati

narutopun segera memacu mobil mereka untuk mempercepat perjalanan setelah sampai dirumahnya naruto dan luki segera Turun kemudian Ino dan hinata pulang kerumah mereka masing - masing

"Ayah, ayah" panggil naruto saat sudah memasuki Rumah

Saat itulah naruto melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan alamat penerbit Artikel yang dimaksud oleh luki, saat itulah Luki tiba – tiba masuk kedalam sambil menodongkan senjata api pada naruto

"Siapa, sebenarnya kamu" tanya luki

"apa maksudmu luki" tanya naruto

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya, kamu bisa mengeluarkan cahay dari telapak tanganmu dan bisa membuat musuhmu melayang" kata luki "Kamu bukan manusiakan?" tanya luki

'heh, lebih baik aku mengaku, tapi bila luki bekerja sama dengan mogadorian aku tak segan menghabisinya walau dia sahabatku' kata naruto dalam hati

"baiklah luki,aku memang bukan manusia tapi Tolong rahasiakan ini dari Hinata" kata naruto

Saat itu tiba – tiba pintu terbuka dan Hinata masuk kedalam Rumah

"apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku Naruto?" tanya Hinata

'aduh ini semakin rumit saja' kata naruto dalam hati

"baiklah kalian berdua, aku adalah Alien buronan, aku berasal dari Planet lorien dan yang Luki lihat adalah salah satu pusakaku yang bernama Lumen dan juga Telekinesis pusaka yang dimiliki semua Garde, dan aku disebut no Empat" kata naruto

"bisakah kau tunjukan buktinya Naru?" tanya hinata

"ya coba kau perlihatkan lagi pada kami" kata Luki

"baiklah" kata naruto "lumen" setelah berkata seperti itu tangan naruto menyala terang setelah melihat itu Hinata dan lukipun percaya

"luki, apa ada mobil dirumahmu" tanya naruto

"kenapa?" tanya luki

"sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Ayah dan Kyuu" kata naruto

"apa jangan – jangan ayahmu menyelidiki tentang Artikel tersebut" kata luki cemas

"ya, kalo memang artikel itu benar berarti ayah dalam bahaya" kata naruto "dan sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalo aku ada disurabaya" tambah Naruto

"hinata sebaiknya kau pulang, jaga dirimu dan bila ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan tolong hubungi nomerku" kata Naruto

"baik, Naru" jawab hinata

Setelah itu mereka bertiga bergegas keluar dari Rumah naruto dan menuju Tujuan masing – masing, Naruto dan luki pergi ketempat penerbit tersebut dan hinata pulang menuju rumahnya yang hanya berbatasan dinding dengan Rumah naruto

With Naruto dan Luki

Setelah mereka sampai di tempat penerbit tersebut meraka tidak langsung masuk tapi mereka melihat keadaan, saat itulah Naruto dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Dua orang yang menggunakan jaket hitam bermantel memasuki gedung tempat penerbitan tersebut

Naruto P.O.V

Setelah sampai kegedung tersebut, aku melihat sekitar dan saat itulah aku melihat dua orang yang menggunakan jaket hitam bermantel memasuki gedung tersebut, saat tadi aku perhatikan mereka baik – baik yang aku lihat ciri – ciri mereka bukan seperti manusia tapi seperti Mogadorian

"luki, kau tunggu dimobil, aku akan menyusup kedalam gedung" kataku kemudian menuruni mobil dan segera mengendap – endap menuju gedung tersebut

Kemudian dengan menggunakan telepati aku mencoba berbicara pada Kyubi 'Kyuu, dimana kamu'

Tapi Kyubi tidak menjawab panggilanku, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling dan mencari tempat mereka disekap, setelah cukuplama mencari akhirnya Kyubi menjawab panggilanku

'kami ada diruang bawah master, hati – hati ada 4 Mogadorian dan lima manusia disini' jawab Kyubi

"brengsek, mereka bekerja sama dengan mogadorian"kataku

Setelah itu aku bergegas menuju ruang bawah dan seperti yang Kyubi katakan ada lima orang manusia yang menghadangku tapi mereka bukan masalah bagiku, mereka berhasil kuatasi dengan mudah tapi sesampainya diruang dalam aku dikejutkan dengan sambutan dari salah satu mogadorian yang menembakan meriam kearahku, tapi dengan telekinesis aku berhasil menahan tembakan tersebut tapi akibat kurang Fokus mereka berhasil membawa Minato tapi yang membuatku heran Kyubi tidak ada diantara mereka, saat itu aku merasakan seekor kecoa merayap naik dikakiku lalu aku mendengar suara 'ini aku master, Kyubi'

Saat Fokus membalas serangan mogadorian yang menyerangngku, tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi sebuah pistol yang mengarah ketempat Minato dan mogadorian yang bersembunyi tadi, saat aku menoleh rupanya yang menyerang tersebut adalah Luki dan kemudian aku melihat minato berlari kearahku dengan diselimuti abu yang aku yakin sisa mogadorian yang tertembak tersebut

tapi rupanya mogadorian tersebut tidak bodoh mereka sudah memasang sebuah bom guna meledakkan seluruh ruangan tersebut

"matilah kalian pemberontak loric, demi pemimpin tercinta setrakus mada-ra" kata Mogadorian tersebut,

saat akan menekan tombol tesebut Minato berhasil berlari dan mencoba menerjang Mogadorian tersebut, tapi telrambat mogadorian tersebut berhasil meledakkan diri dan Minato terlempar akibat ledakan itu, aku kemudian memerintahkan Luki untuk berlari bersama minato dan membawa Kyubi bersama mereka

"Luki, bawa ayahku, aku akan mencari 2 mogadorian yang kabur" kata naruto

"ya, naruto, aku akan menjaga ayahmu" kata Luki

'Hati - hati master' kata kyubi melalui telepati

Naruto P.O.V End

Normal P.O.V

akibat ledakan itu berhasil memicu bom lain yang dipasang di Gedung itu dan meledakkannya, tapi minato dan luki beserta Kyubi berhasil keluar dengan selamat tapi sesampainya diluar dua orang mogadorian yang ingin dicari naruto sudah menunggu didekat mobil meraka

"wah, lihat siapa yang datang" kata salah satu mogadorian "sepertinya aku akan dapat pujian dari panglima hari ini" setelah berkata seperti itu mogadorian tersebut berlari menerjang luki dan minato tapi Luki lebih cepat dan berhasil menembak kepala mogadorian tersebut dan mengubahnya menjadi abu, sementara naruto yang perasaannya tidak enak segera berlari melewati reruntuhan gedung dan ternyata Firasatnya betul minato dan luki diserang oleh seorang mogadorian, sementara luki yang sudah kehabisan peluru hanya bisa melawan dengan tangan kosong sampai ia menjadi bulan -bulanan mogadorian tersebut, sementara minato juga tidak dalam kondisi yang baik setelah terlempar akibat ledakan yang dibuat mogadorian itu ia hanya bisa menatap pasrah tanpa dapat berbuat apa - apa saat mogadorian itu menusuk perutnya dengan pedang  
sementara naruto yang melihat Cepannya tertusuk pedang segera berteriak dan sesuatu dalam tubuhnya terpicu

"AYAHHHHHH..." teriak naruto yang entah bagaimana telah berpindah kebelakang mogadorian itu dan menyalakan lumennya dan membakar tubuh mogadorian tersebut jadi abu, luki yang sudah terbangun akibat teriakan naruto hanya bisa memandang ngeri saat melihat mogadorian yang menusuk perut minato dan naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa berpindah tempat dan membakar mogadorian tersebut

Naruto kemudian berlutut disamping tubuh ayahnya/cepannya yang sekarat

"naruto, ka...kau he...hebat, sel...sel...selamat atas ke..ke...kemunculan pu...pusaka ba..ba..barumu" kata minato tergagap

"ayah, bertahanlah kita akan kerumah sakit" kata naruto

"tidak pe...perlu Na...naruto, ak...aku senang bi...bisa mat...mati de...demi me...melindungimu, i...itu jan...janjiku pa...pada Me...mendiang orang...tu...tuamu"kata minato

"ayah, jangan bicara lagi"

"se...selamat ti...ti...tinggal Naru, pe...pergunakan pu...pu...pusakamu de...de...ngan baik" kata Minato kemudian menghembuskan nafas untuk terakhir kalinya

saat itu di dalam jaket minato, naruto menemukan surat yang tertulis untuk naruto, kemudian naruto mengambil surat itu dan menyimpannya, kemudian ia dan luki segera menyiapkan kayu kering untuk membakar Tubuh minato dan naruto bilang ia akan menyimpan abu minato dan berusaha untuk membawa abunya dan mengembalikanya kelorien. setelah membakar dan mengumpulkan abu minato naruto bergegas kembali kerumah dan membereskan barangnya dan bersiap untuk pergi tanpa tahu akan ada peperangan yang menunggunya disurabaya dan sampai saat ini naruto memiliki 3 pusaka yaitu telekinesis , lumen dan teleportasi

In another Place

"cih, sepertinya empat sudah meninggalksn tempat ini" kata seseorang saat selesai membongkar seluruh isi rumah dimana naruto dan minato pernah tinggal sebelumnya yaitu yogyakarta

"tunggu aku nomer empat aku pasti akan menemukanmu" kata orang tersebut sambil mencari petunjuk dimana kiranya nomer 4 berada

saat itu terdengar berita di televisi bahwa disurabaya baru saja terjadi ledakan di sebuah gedung penerbit majalah terkenal, dan setelah mendengarkan siaran berita tersebut orang itu segera beranjak dan berkata

"surabaya aku datang, empat tunggu aku"

* * *

siapakah gerangan orang ini dan apa yang ingin diperolehnya dari naruto, saksikan kisah selanjutnya dichapter 4


	4. Permohonan Maaf dan Pemberitahuan

Buat para readers sekalian ane minta maaf untuk kali ini ane belum bisa publish chapter baru coz ane masih pusing mikirin Alur selanjutnya and pusing nentuin nama Tokoh buat chapter selanjutnya, kalo bisa tolong para readers bantu ane, nih ane ada beberapa pilihan yang bisa para readers and reviewrs pilih buat tentuin Alur cerita and tokoh - tokoh plus kekuatannya

1: bakal ada pertemuan antara Naruto dan nomer 6, terus ada pertempuran disekolah Naruto, alur ini sesuai buku yang jadi inspirasi ane terus setelah itu dilanjutin ama penangkapan Naruto akibat dia maksa mau ketemu Hinata dirumahnya n ternyata dia udah ditunggu ama anggota kepolisian

2: tetep bakal ada pertemuan antara naruto dan nomer 6, dan tetap ada pertempuran disekolah tapi yang terjadi bukan penangkapan naruto tapi nomer enam pergi ke Jepang karna setelah liat makrokosomnya Naruto dia mendengar suara perempuan yang memanggil nama seseorang dan diperkirakan perempuan tersebut nomer 7, setelah itu Naruto dan Luki pergi Negara Amerika karena Peti Loric naruto dicuri Mogadorian dan Markas Mogadorian di Amerika dan mulai dari sini Alur bakal memakai setting tempat Luar negeri terutama jepang dan Amerika

3. tetap pakai Alur seperti biasa (maksud ane pertemuan , pertempuran, penangkapan dan pertempuran dimarkas musuh)dan setting tempat di Indonesia dan mungkin beberapa negara Asia tenggara

And ane juga minta saran buat nama tokoh dari nomer 5 sampai nomer 9 dan juga rencana ane mau kasih tokoh baru itupun juga sama seperti di bukunya yaitu nomer 10, ane juga kasih rencana nama yang udah ane pikirin plus kekuatan mereka kalo kurang cocok ama para readers sekalian, para readers boleh sumbang ide

1: nomer 5, rencananya mau ane kasih nama Kabuto oz dia bakal jadi penghianat dan kekuatannya tetep seperti dibuku yaitu: terbang, telekinesis, Externa (meniru sifat dari benda yang dipegang) dan pastinya tambahan dari Ane yaitu teleportasi

2: nomer 6, rencananya mau ane kasih nama sakura, oz tipikal tokoh dibuku n tipikalnya sakura cukup mirip sama-sama Garang, kekuatannya: mengendalikan cuaca, menghilang, teleportasi, telekinesis and juga pukulan super

3: nomer 7 nah ini yang ane bingung oz ane belum temuin nama yang cocok buat tokoh ini oz tokoh ini bakal ane buat agak rapuh walaupun sebenernya dia kuat n kemampuannya standar karena kurang dilatih sama cepannya, kekuatannya: telekinesis, teleportasi, melihat dalam gelap, bernafas dalam Air, penyembuh (Nah para readers tolong bantu ane buat kasih nama tokoh ini)

4: Nomer 8, kalo buat yang ini ada 2 nama yang udah ane pikirin yang pertama shisui n yang kedua kakashi, oz tokoh ini agak banyak bercanda dan kekuatannya: teleportasi, telekinesis, berubah wujud, berjalan diatas air dan juga bisa mengendalikan air and disini dia bakaljadi master teleportasi gak seperti yang lainnya

5: nomer 9, ini ane juga bingung oz tokoh ini ane bikin serampangan, agak selengean, sok kuat dan suka kekerasan, kira-kira siapa nama tokoh di manga naruto yang cocok sama tokoh ini, kekuatannya: anti gravitasi, teleportasi, telekinesis,kecepatan super dan bisa memindahkan kekuatannya pada temannya kecuali manusia

6: nomer 10: nah kalo buat ini rencananya ane mau kasih nama Moegi oz tokoh ini lebih muda dari tokoh yang lain buat kekuatanya: Aenturnus (bisa memundurkan umur),telepati dan telekinesis buat kekuatan yang lain ane masih mikir kekuatan apa yang cocok

nah ini beberapa hal yang Ane minta tolong para reader n reviewrs buat bantu Ane, ane tunggu jawabanya via review and para readers bisa kok nambahi kekuatan apa aja yang bakal dimiliki para Garde juga buat Tokoh utamanya yaitu naruto

Ane tunggu jawabnnya ya

sekali lagi Sorry ane belum bisa update


End file.
